Un autre univers
by MaCha1983
Summary: De nouvelles aventures pour Bella et Edward, avec de nouvelles rencontres.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Cette fic est un petit jeu qui a été lancé par Béa il y a quelques temps sur le forum Twilight France. Le principe est d'écrire une fic à plusieurs auteurs. Un groupe a été formé au départ, puis, d'autres se sont greffées au fur et à mesure pour former un petit comité._

_Le principe et que chacune notre tour, nous écrivons un chapitre. Chacune fait selon ses propres idées, son imagination et ses envies. La suivante écrit le chapitre d'après selon ses choix. Donc nous n'avons pas de fin pré définie, nous ne savons pas quand cette fic finira, mais nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir grâce à ce petite jeu._

_J'indiquerai pour chaque chapitre qui est l'auteur pour que chacune soit félicitée à sa juste valeur. Il faut savoir qu'à l'origine, l'histoire n'a pas de titre, tout comme les chapitres, je me suis donc permis de rebaptiser chaque partie et la fic dans sa globalité._

_Amusez-vous bien en lisant et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable pour nous._

_Toute l'équipe de la fic à plusieurs !!!!_

***

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, ce qui était rare à Forks, ici il y avait 362 jours de pluie et mauvais temps par année. Les Cullen ne viendraient pas a en cours. Heureusement que Jacob s'était inscrit a la même école que nous, sinon j'aurais du rester avec Jessica, qui n'aurait fais que me poser des questions sur ma relation avec Edward, ce que je n'aimais pas, vu que je devais toujours mentir. Je me voyais mal, lui expliquer que Victoria avait essayé de me tuer, mais que finalement nous l'avions eu avant qu'elle ne puisse m'atteindre, qu'à la Push il y avait des mecs qui se transformaient en loup quand un danger se présentait.

Je me réjouissais qu'on arrive à la nuit. Edward viendrait me retrouver dans ma chambre, nous passerions une partie de la nuit à parler, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras. Charlie ne savait rien des nuits que je passais, encore une chance qu'Edward entendait quand il se réveillait sinon prise en flagrant délit, j'aurais été punie à vie.

Mais il y'avait tout de même encore un danger autour de moi, rien de grave et précis pour l'instant, Alice avait eu une vision… Quelqu'un s'attaquait a moi, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était un vampire ou autre, tant que sa vision n'était pas plus nette je ne risquais rien, à se demander si je ne suis pas un aimant a danger, il n'y'avait que moi pour attirer autant de problème.

***


	2. Chapter 1 Jalousie

**JALOUSIE**

_POV Bella  
_

Voila le moment préféré de ma journée, je sors de ma douche et met un joli ensemble pour aller me coucher. Depuis qu'Edward, « dors » avec moi, j'ai jeté mon vieux survêtement troué et mon tee-shirt trois fois trop grand. Maintenant je porte des débardeurs avec le boxer assorti. Même s'il ne m'a fait aucune remarque sur ce changement de tenue, je sais qu'il me préfère maintenant, ça se voit dans son regard.

Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain pour retrouver au plus vite mon adoré.  
Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il était allongé sur mon lit, les paupières clauses. En le regardant, je pensais toujours qu'il ressemblait à une magnifique statue grecque.  
Je m'approchai du lit et m'allongea contre lui. Il se mit sur un coude en un instant et me regarda fixement de ses jolis yeux topaze.

- Bonsoir ! dit-il.  
- Bonsoir !

Il m'embrassa, et comme d'habitude, je ne pus réfréner mes pulsions, mais lui bien sur garda la tête froide et mit fin a notre baiser.

Il secoua la tête et dit :  
- Bella ! Mais que vais-je faire de toi ?

Je sentis dans ses paroles qu'il n'était pas content. Etait-ce à cause du baiser ? Pourtant il savait très bien que je ne le faisais pas exprès.

- Excuse-moi de mettre laisser emporter, lui dis-je tristement.

Il releva la tête et me fixait surpris.

- Ce n'est pas à cause du baiser que je dis ça Bella. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te retenir. Non, il me semble juste que tu t'es encore attirée des ennuis aujourd'hui.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire aujourd'hui pour avoir des problèmes ? Je suis allée en cours avec Jacob, puis je suis rentré directement. J'ai fait mes devoirs, le repas, puis je me suis douché. Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait d'inhabituel.

Il me regardait pensif, et je rougis car je me sentais coupable, mais je ne savais pas de quel crime.

- Mike Newton ! lâcha-t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'avait à voir Mike Newton avec moi. Oui, il m'avait parlé en sport, profitant que Jacob ne soit pas dans ce cours, mais comme je ne l'avais écouté que d'une oreille, je ne voyais pas le rapport.

- Et ? Demandais-je de plus en plus perdu.

- Je vais le tuer, dit-il calmement.

Je savais qu'Edward, ne supportait pas les pensées de Mike, mais pourquoi voulait-il le tuer. J'ai encore du manquer un épisode.

- Tu peux développer ton idée s'il te plait, car je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi tu veux le tuer ?  
- Tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Et bien non, dis-je. Autrement je saurais de quoi tu parles, mais là je suis dans le brouillard. Puis je croyais que tu devais chasser aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as espionné ? N'est ce pas ? Continuais-je de plus en plus énervé.

- Oui, je suis allée chasser, mais je n'aime pas être loin de toi alors je me suis caché dans la foret pour savoir si tu allais bien, dit-il.

Puis le silence, s'installa.

- Et ? Lui demandais-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient froids et remplis de colère.

- Enfin, Bella ! Tu n'as pas vu que Mike, t'as draguée toute la journée ! C'était insupportable ! J'ai du me contenir, comme jamais, pour ne pas lui arracher la tête. Et toi, tu le laissais faire, sans rien dire, comme si je n'existais pas.

Il s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Edward était jaloux. Le pire c'est que je n'avais pas fait attention à Mike. Je me mis derrière lui, lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura.

- Je suis désolé Edward. Mais en faite, je n'ai pas du tout vu qu'il me draguait. J'ai bien d'autre chose en tête en ce moment. Puis ça ne sert à rien d'être jaloux. C'est toi que j'aime et pour l'éternité.

Je lui fis un baiser dans le cou pour qu'il comprenne. Puis je repris.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de tuer Mike, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup quand tu es jaloux.

Puis je rigolai, il leva la tête vers moi.

- J'ai été nul ? Dit-il tristement.

- Mais non, mon amour. C'est normal, mais fait moi juste un peu plus confiance à l'avenir.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais demain, on va lui faire une démonstration de notre amour, comme ça, il te fichera la paix.

- Comment ça, une démonstration ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit-il avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

- Edward ! Je veux savoir, dis-je.

J'étouffai un bâillement, qui hélas fut entendu par mon petit copain de vampire à l'ouïe fine.

- Dors donc Bella, et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

Il me recouvra de la couette et s'allongea à coté de moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras, et il me fredonna ma berceuse.

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, il était toujours là, par contre, il c'était changé.

- Bonjour ! articulais-je, la voix pleine de sommeil. Tu viens en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Et oui, c'est fini les vacances ! dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas t'emmener en cours, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non. Je prendrais ma Chevrolet.

- D'accord. Atout à l'heure mon amour.

Il se leva et sauta par la fenêtre. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il ne pouvait pas m'emmener au lycée ce matin.

En arrivant au lycée, je ne trouvai aucune trace de sa voiture sur le parking, ni celle de Jacob. Etrange, Edward, qui était toujours a l'heure. Je sortis de ma voiture et entendit quelqu'un me héler. Mike Newton.

- Salut Bella ! ça va ?

- Salut Mike ! Oui, ça va merci.

J'essayais de ne pas être trop proche de lui, pour éviter qu'Edward s'énerve.

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? Me demanda Mike.

- Je ne sais…

D'un coup, je sentis des mains me soulever de terre. Je reconnu tout de suite leurs toucher. Il me retournât pour lui faire face et me posa à terre.

- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il pencha la tête et m'embrassa, doucement au début, puis le baiser ce fit de plus en plus passionnée. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, nous avions tous les deux du mal à respirer.

- Oh, bonjour Mike. Désolé de te l'enlever, mais elle m'a tellement manqué, dit-il.

Je tournai la tête vers Mike, et vit son air dépité. Edward me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, c'est lui qui a envie de me tuer.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, dis-je en rigolant.

La journée passa rapidement surtout que j'étais entourée de mon bien aimé ainsi que de ma meilleure maie Alice. Par contre aucune nouvelle de Jacob, selon Edward, c'est Sam qui lui a demandé de rester a la réserve. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Alice prit la voiture d'Edward pour rentrer, donc nous étions tous les deux dans ma Chevrolet. Je voyais à la tête d'Edward que cette voiture lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais moi je l'adore.  
En arrivant chez moi, je gouttai et nous fîmes nos devoirs ensemble.

Au moment de partir, avant que Charlie arrive, Edward me dit :

- Je ne pourrais pas venir te rejoindre ce soir.

- Oh ! fis-je déçu. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois retourner chasser, j'y vais avec Jasper.

- Et bien, tant pis, on se voit samedi dans la journée.

- Euh, je ne sais pas si je serais rentré. Mais va donc voir Jacob a la réserve, ceci fait longtemps que tu n'a pas vu la meute au complet.

J'acquiesçai, tellement j'étais surprise par son attitude, je ne pouvais prononcer une parole. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et me dit :

- Je t'aime. Dors bien mon amour. A demain soir.

Puis il filât dans la nuit. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_Texte d'Amande_


	3. Chapter 2 Mary

**Mary**

_POV Bella_

J'eus du mal à m'endormir, comme chaque nuit que je passais seule, sans ses bras de glace enroulés autour de moi, formant un bouclier rassurant et protecteur.  
Je me levai donc de bonne heure, et trouvai Charlie dans la cuisine, sur le point de partir.

- Bonjour, fis-je en déposant une bise sur sa joue.

Depuis qu'Edward faisait partie de ma vie, j'étais devenue plus câline, même envers mon père.

- Tu vas pêcher ? lui demandai-je.  
- Comme toujours, me répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Je serai rentré dans la soirée. Tu as des plans pour la journée ?

Je savais que sa question n'était pas anodine. Il cherchait à savoir si je verrai Edward aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il était parti, me laissant seule dans la forêt, Charlie avait beaucoup de mal à tolérer mon petit-ami. Cette situation m'agaçait, si Edward m'avait quittée, c'était pour tenter de me protéger. Il ne méritait pas d'être blâmé alors que j'étais un véritable aimant à problèmes.

- Je pensais aller voir Jacob et les gars de La Push.  
- Bonne idée ! Le gamin sera ravi, me répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Je lui rendis son sourire, amusé qu'il continua à l'appeler « gamin » alors qu'il avait désormais le physique d'un homme de 25 ans.  
La Push me manquait. Les garçons dévorant tous les repas préparés par Emilie, les soirées autour d'un feu, la joie de vivre de Seth…

Mais avoir pour petit-ami un vampire mettait un sacré frein à ce genre d'amitié. Sans oublier l'autre raison…celle à cause de qui Jacob s'était encore plus éloigné de moi. Heureusement que l'on se voyait désormais au lycée, puisqu'on ne se fréquentait pour ainsi dire plus en dehors.

Charlie partit, me laissant seule dans la cuisine. Je décidai d'attendre avant d'aller chez les Black, pour ne pas réveiller Jacob, adepte des grasses matinées depuis sa transformation.  
Je me préparai donc et commençai à ranger et nettoyer la maison. Et lorsque la matinée fut suffisamment avancée, je me mis en route.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrivai enfin. Je me garai devant la maison de Billy Black et descendis de la voiture en observant le ciel. J'aurais aimé que le soleil soit au rendez-vous mais le ciel restait voilé, comme si le temps était suspendu, attendant de se décider vers quel côté pencher. Soleil ou pluie…

Je pris une grande inspiration, et allai frapper à la porte.

Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là ! Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là !

- Tiens bonjour Bella ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici, me dis chaleureusement Billy en m'ouvrant la porte.  
- Bonjour Billy ! Jacob est là ?  
- Dans sa chambre, tu peux y aller, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon ami et frappai discrètement, n'osant pas rentrer directement, Jacob ayant tendance à oublier l'utilité des vêtements.

- Oui ? demanda alors une voix rauque.  
- Jacob ? c'est moi, Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un Jacob à peine réveillé, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, il me prit fermement dans ses bras.

- Bella ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passée me voir à la maison.

Comme je ne pouvais rien répondre, la tête enfouie dans son torse musclé, il me relâcha rapidement. Il me prit alors le visage entre ses mains brûlantes, et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Hmm et tu ne sens même pas la sangsue. Tu l'as enfin largué ?  
- Ahah, très drôle !

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil moqueur et se retourna pour enfiler un jean déchiré. J'observai alors l'état de sa chambre, remarquant des sous-vêtements féminins dépassant d'un tiroir.  
Avant que je ne puisse lui demander si elle était là, il reprit la parole.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Non, merci.  
- Alors viens, allons dans le garage, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Tandis qu'il plongea ses mains dans le moteur de sa voiture, nous nous remîmes à parler.

- Comment vont les autres ?  
- Super, tout le monde va bien. Quil, Embry et Seth aimeraient te revoir plus souvent, Paul est toujours aussi con, la routine quoi.  
- Ils me manquent à moi aussi…et toi également…On a beau se croiser au lycée, c'est différent, lui répondis-je.  
- Je sais, dit-il simplement. Les choses changent et n'évoluent pas toujours comme on le voudrait…

Je soupirai devant ce fait. Je ne pouvais tout avoir. Il m'avait fallu choisir entre un vampire et un loup, entre la Lune et le Soleil. Et j'avais choisi Edward. Jacob avait accepté ma décision, et était même venu au lycée de Forks pour continuer à veiller sur moi. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie…

- Comment vont le docteur Canines et l'extralucide ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Carlisle et Alice étaient les seuls Cullen que Jacob appréciait un peu, même si il n'osait se l'avouer.

- Ils vont bien. Alice prévoit encore un danger sur moi, la routine aussi en somme ! ironisai-je.  
- Un danger ? Comment ça ?  
- Rien de précis ne t'en fais pas. Tu me connais, il faut toujours que j'attire les problèmes à moi.  
- Ca, c'est clair ! Pourquoi Edward ne m'en a pas parlé ?  
- Ils n'ont aucune information fiable, il n'y avait rien à dire, voilà tout.

Il sembla réfléchir, cherchant sûrement d'où pourrait provenir le danger. Comme le silence s'était installé, je décidai de lui parler du sujet délicat.

- Comment ça va avec…Mary ? demandai-je en grimaçant à la prononciation de ce prénom.  
- Ca va très bien, merci Bella, répondit alors une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai aussitôt, et vis la jeune femme en question. Elle était grande, dépassant le mètre 70. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair, presque blonds, ses yeux étaient bleus, ses lèvres pleines, et sa silhouette fine et élancée.

Elle était belle, certes, mais tout cette beauté n'était qu'un masque cachant sa véritable nature, j'en étais certaine. Je ne l'avais vue que deux fois…trois désormais. Mais dès notre première rencontre je l'avais détestée.

Elle était plus âgée que nous, ayant 21 ans, et fréquentait la même faculté que l'une des sœurs de Jacob : Rachel. Cette dernière avait invité Mary à l'accompagner lors d'un week-end à La Push, et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré mon meilleur ami.

Elle me sourit, mais encore une fois, ce n'était qu'artifice. Je pouvais sentir sa satisfaction de m'avoir surprise.

- Oh…salut Mary, dis-je en essayant de masquer ma rancœur.

Elle passa devant moi et se jeta dans les bras de Jacob pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ignorant ma présence, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les observer. Malgré le dégoût que la scène m'inspirait, j'étais également jalouse. Jamais Edward n'avait mis autant de désir dans ses baisers.

Bien sûr les choses étaient différentes. Il était un vampire, risquant à tout moment de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais pour ma part ma confiance en lui était totale.  
Et j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse sans retenu, pas pour énerver Mike, mais pour enfin laisser parler le désir plutôt que la raison.

- Hum hum, fis-je pour leur rappeler que j'étais là.  
- Ah…désolée Bella ! dit Mary. Tu comprends, je n'avais pas vu mon Jake chéri depuis le week-end dernier….Je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour toi et ton copain.

Décidément, elle avait le don pour me provoquer. Et toujours agrippée à mon ami, elle en rajouta une couche.

- D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de rencontrer le fameux Edward Cullen un de ces jours ! Si mon Jake ne le connaissait pas lui-même, je parierais que tu l'as inventé.

Plutôt que de répondre, je choisis de saisir la perche qu'elle me tendait. Cette fille ne m'inspirait rien de bon, la confronter à Edward me permettrait d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas dîner tous ensemble samedi prochain ? proposai-je alors.

Je savais qu'Edward allait détester cette idée. Mais Mary cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine. Et le regard qu'elle me lança alors me conforta dans cette idée. Un éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux, comme si elle était satisfaite de ma suggestion.  
Une pensée furtive traversa mon esprit : et si le nouveau grand danger que prédisait Alice n'était autre que Mary ?

Mais très vite je repoussai cette idée. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Une garce à n'en pas douter, mais de là à devenir meurtrière…

- Charmante idée. Vous n'avez qu'à régler ça tous les deux, dit-elle, puis se tournant vers Jacob, elle reprit. Je dois aller chez mes parents, mais on se voit demain bébé.

Et de nouveau, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, sans chercher à conserver un semblant de pudeur.

- A demain ma puce, répondit enfin Jake quand elle le lâcha pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et je retrouvai mon meilleur ami. Il agissait différemment en présence de la jeune femme. Parlant à peine, ne regardant qu'elle. Il avait beau être un grand gaillard de deux mètres, il semblait totalement sous l'emprise de Mary. Et je n'aimais vraiment pas ce rapport de domination qu'elle avait sur lui.

- C'est quoi ton délire de dîner à quatre ? lâcha-t-il.  
- Elle voulait rencontrer Edward, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me fixa, cherchant à déterminer ce que je cachais, mais je parvins à conserver une mine impassible, sans même rougir – ce qui tenait du miracle !

- Si il ose retrousser les babines devant elle, je lui pète les dents ! menaça-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ces derniers mois il avait fait des efforts pour tolérer Edward. Malgré tout il gardait toujours envers lui une certaine rancœur et beaucoup de méfiance.

- Au fait, reprit-il, je devais retrouver Sam et les autres ce soir sur la plage, tu restes avec nous ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais Edward sera de retour ce soir…  
- Je vois…

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée ensemble, puis Quil vint nous rejoindre. Nous avons ensuite dévoré des sandwichs sur la plage où nous restâmes l'après-midi.  
Enfin vers 18 heures, je décidai de rentrer à la maison avant le retour de Charlie.  
Nous laissâmes alors Quil sur la plage, tandis qu'il préparait le feu pour leur soirée, et Jacob me raccompagna à la voiture.

- Il va falloir que je parle aux autres des visions d'Alice. Dis aux Cullen de nous tenir au courant dès qu'ils en sauront plus. Si un nouvel ennemi franchit nos terres, nous devons le savoir.

J'acquiesçai, embrassai mon ami, et me mis en route, espérant qu'Edward serait là à mon retour.

_Texte de Bria_


	4. Chapter 3 Le Repas

**Le Repas**

_POV Bella_

Je faisais ma moue de petite fille ! Je savais qu'Edward ne pouvait y résister ! Il se donnait pour mission de ne provoquer aucune tristesse chez moi et répondait à mes moindres désirs.

- Ok ma Bella, j'accepte mais uniquement parce que c'est important pour toi !

Je lui sentais au cou et l'embrassais avec fougue! Effectivement, ce dîner à 4 ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Merci Edward ! Oui cette Mary ne me plait pas ! Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me gène, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Edward ne disait rien mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien chez cette fille. Peut –être même pensait il que je me faisais des films, que j'étais jalouse ! Quelle horreur, j'étais vraiment cruelle avec mon amour. Et pourtant, n'est- ce pas la vérité ? Pourquoi avais- je une telle répulsion pour cette fille, si ce n'est que je lui en voulais de m'avoir volé mon Jake ? Evidemment tout était de ma faute : c'est moi qui l'avais rejeté. C'était à moi de vivre avec ce choix. J'étais convaincue qu'une part de moi regretterait ce choix à tout jamais. Alors je plongeai mon regard dans les prunelles d'Edward. Et je comprenais alors tout. Les raisons de ce choix étaient tellement évidentes : j'avais devant moi l'être le plus parfait. Mais surtout, il était parfait pour moi et il me voulait.

- Oui, je me tracasse pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je l'ai déjà tellement fait moi- même.

Je baisai les yeux, honteuse de soutenir son regard.

Il m'attira à lui, me berçant doucement. J'adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça, j'adorais être la petite humaine fragile dans ses bras. Il était si courageux, si fort, il me donnait l'impression de porter le poids de mes problèmes à ma place.

Toute la semaine, j'avais été une vraie pile ! J'étais d'humeur plutôt maussade, voire même agressive par moments. Plus le jour fatidique approchait, plus je me crispais. Des centaines de questions traversaient mon esprit. Je devais bien avoir répété des dizaines de fois cette rencontre, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables.

- Bella, calme-toi ! Si je vois que ce dîner te fait autant de mal, j'annule tout ! Edward avait l'air sérieux. Il l'aurait fait, à n'en point douter.

Alors je feintais d'être détendue toute la journée ! Je souriais, riait comme jamais ! Edward n'était pas dupe mais il ne me fit aucun commentaire.

- C'est la 5e fois que tu changes de tenue ! Garde cette robe ma chérie, tu es ravissante ! Tu seras tellement plus jolie que Mary !

- Tu es bête, c'est pas ça ! lui répondis- je innocemment. Pourtant, ses paroles me faisaient du bien ! J'avais effectivement besoin de lire dans les yeux de Jacob qu'il me trouvait jolie.

- Pathétique, je suis vraiment pathétique. Pensais-je.

Ils nous attendaient, assis à l'autre bout du restaurant. Mary était splendide. Jacob était rayonnait.  
J'eus du mal à contenir mes larmes… L'emprise de la main d'Edward dans la mienne se fit plus pressante. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma tristesse.

Dès qu'elle nous vit, Mary s'empara de la main de Jacob. Elle nous souriait. Edward serra la main de Jake, en vrai gentleman. Alors qu'il s'avança vers Mary, celle- ci le prit dans ses bras. Elle me souriait toujours. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la gifler. Pourtant, je n'en fis rien. J'embrassais plus que de raison Jacob, fière de rendre la pareille à ma rivale. Enfin, elle m'embrassa brièvement.  
Notre répulsion pour l'une envers l'autre était donc réciproque.

Le dîner se passa sans heurts. Toutefois, il était évident qu'aucun de nous ne se sentait à sa place.  
Jacob donnait l'impression d'étouffer avec sa cravate. Surement une idée de Mary, ne pus- je m'empêcher de penser !

Mary excellait dans son rôle de jeune adulte expérimentée qui parlait de la «vraie vie » face à son jeune public.

Edward était droit sur son siège, souriait poliment. Il était en représentation, jouant à la perfection ce que j'attendais de lui.

Le dîner terminé, après les promesses mutuelles de se revoir très prochainement avec grand plaisir (!), nous marchâmes vers le parking.

Enfin seuls, j'interrogeais Edward du regard. Livide, il me dit :

- Tu t'étais trompée. C'est encore pire que ce que tu craignais.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le harceler de questions que déjà il décrochait son téléphone que je n'avais même pas entendu sonner.

- C'est Alice, elle doit déjà être au courant. Me dit- il brièvement.

_Texte de Juliette_


	5. Chapter 4 Qui estelle ?

**Qui est-elle ?**

_POV Bella_

Edward roulait à toute vitesse slalomant entre les voitures. Cramponnée à mon siège je le regardais pétrifiée, il parlait au téléphone avec Alice si rapidement que mes oreilles d'humaine ne parvenaient à distinguer un seul mot de la conversation, mais j'en pouvais facilement saisir la tonalité. Je me tassais encore plus dans mon siège, face aux réactions d'Edward aux paroles d'Alice, il était à la fois furibond et désespéré, mais aussi pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais il avait l'air…terrifié.

Observer cette expression sur son visage était insoutenable, je détournais aussitôt les yeux pour les river sur la fenêtre, nous avancions si vite que la végétation formait un seul et même bloc vert. Quelle catastrophe avais-je encore attiré sur moi ? Comment Mary pouvait être pire que ce que j'imaginais ? Peut-être qu'Edward exagérait emporté par son côté hyper protectif ? Non Alice ne serait pas dans le coup si s'en était le cas. Qu'avait elle vu ?

Je repensais à Mary à l'expression de son visage, à sa silhouette parfaite, je n'y voyais rien d'anormal ; certes elle était antipathique, mais que pouvait-elle penser d'aussi abominable au point d'effrayer Edward ? Toutes ces questions me tourmentaient ; il me fallait des réponses, je sentis une vague de panique monté en moi. Edward avait raccroché le téléphone et fixait la route le regard meurtrier, je pris une profonde inspiration essayant de maitriser ma voix :

- Edward que ce passe t'il ? Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Alice ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il articula entre ses dents serrées :  
- Cette fille est une harpie. Ouf! Je levais les yeux au ciel, il exagérait comme d'habitude !

- Oui je sais moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, mais…

- Non Bella ! Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux, les siens flamboyaient. Mary est une harpie, une vraie.

Une onde de choc m'envahis soudain. J'étais un aimant à calamités et Forks un aimant à légendes !  
- Qu…quoi ?

- Nous pensions tous que cette espèce avait disparu depuis que les Volturi, les avaient pourchassées il y a quelques siècles. Nous nous trompions, et bien entendu c'est toi qu'elle croise sur son chemin ! Les harpies sont la pire espèce qui puisse exister en ce monde, bien pire que les vrais loups garous ou que les vampires. Carlisle est déjà à la recherche d'une solution, malheureusement nous n'en connaissons pas beaucoup sur ces bêtes, à part que comme Jacob elles peuvent changer d'apparence ; sauf que leur forme d'origine est bien loin de celle d'un être humain. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal, jamais.

Je tremblais de façon incontrôlable, pauvre Jake ! Je ne doutais pas du faite qu'Edward voudrais me protéger, mais l'idée qu'il soit lui et toutes sa famille, et Jake aussi, en danger une fois de plus à cause de moi m'était insupportable. Il me serra par la taille, et prit le virage menant à l'immense maison des Cullen à grande vitesse, les pneus grincèrent en signe de protestation. A notre arrivée tout les Cullen étaient sur le qui vive, Alice et Jasper nous attendaient sur le perron. J'ouvris la portière et me précipitait presqu'en trébuchant dans les bras d'Alice.

- Alice dit moi qu'a tu vu ? Qu'a tu vu ? J'étais secouée de sanglots.

_Texte d'Eliz-Jane Cullen_


	6. Chapitre 5 Les Harpies

**Les Harpies**

_POV Bella_

- Alice dis moi, qu'as-tu vu? Qu'as-tu vu? J'étais secoué de sanglots.

- Calme-toi, shuuuuut… me dit elle en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne peux rien dire de précis pour l'instant, seulement il faut nous préparer…

Emmett l'interrompit, il était raide, les poings serrés.

- Allons y, pourquoi perdre du temps, allons la tuer!

- Non Emmett, dit Carlisle, je dois vous apprendre qu'elle n'est sûrement pas seule, les harpies ne se déplacent et ne chassent qu'en groupe, au moins trois. Je me renseigne le plus possible à leur sujet, j'ai pris contact avec Tanya, bien sur ils sont prêt à nous aider, ils doivent arriver demain.

- Oui, je confirme, dit Alice, elle n'est pas seule. Je les vois, mais elles bougent beaucoup, je n'arrive pas à prévoir leur destination, leurs actions…

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes, j'étais en colère maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, me dit Carlisle.

- Mais que cherchent-elles?

- C'est ton âme qu'elles veulent, pesta Rosalie.

« Mon âme ? »

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que se soit la seule qu'elles veulent, elles sont venues ici dans un but précis. Affirma Edward.

« Dit-il ça pour me rassurer, j'en doute. »

Je senti un frisson me parcourir le dos, ma tête me tournait, sûrement parce que je ne respirais plus depuis une minute.

Je levais la tête. Tout le monde regardait Alice, elle avait les traits figés, le regard vide.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, son visage toujours rempli de terreur, il m'embrassa le front, et me serra plus fort.

Il me dirigea vers le canapé, ou je m'effondrais, et fila dans un souffle jusqu'à la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi moi, me dis je à moi-même, en plus elle se sert de mon meilleur ami, pourquoi? »

- Je suis tellement désolée, dis je, je vous mets en danger encore une fois, et la meute aussi, je me dégoûte.

- Ne dis pas ça Bella, me dit Esmé en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

J'essayais de me ressaisir, les questions fusaient dans ma tête, mon âme, qu'a-t-elle d'exceptionnelle ? Je repensais à cette conversation que nous avions eu avec Edward au sujet des âmes, de son âme qu'il avait perdu en devenant vampire, de mon âme qu'il ne voulait pas que je perde. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je m'en fichais de perdre mon âme, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est d'être avec lui, pour l'éternité. Je bus le verre d'eau cul sec et posais la question.

- Pourquoi mon âme?

- Et bien comme l'a dit Edward, il n'y aurait pas que ton âme en question, soupira Carlisle, tout se que je sais pour l'instant c'est qu'elles sont très fortes, prennent l'apparence humaine, mais en fait ce sont des monstres, rassemblant à de grands vautours, au visage de femmes ridées. Leurs armes se sont leur bec et leurs ongles crochus, leur vitesse et leur capacité à voler bien sur.

Mais elles ne se nourrissent pas que d'âmes…

- Non Carlisle, inutile d'en dire plus, l'interrompit Edward, Bella ne se sent vraiment pas bien.

- Edward, je veux tout savoir, insistais je.

- Bien comme tu voudras...

Il savait que je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça.

- Elles se nourrissent d'humains aussi, mais pas n'importe lesquels, les plus jeunes, des enfants, des nourrissons. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

J'étais pétrifiée, des enfants, non, comment de telles créatures pouvaient exister. Soudain je pensais à Jacob, à la meute, à la réserve, il fallait le prévenir. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, je tremblais de plus en plus.  
Edward prit la place d'Esmé à mes côtés, et me prit dans ses bras, j'enfonçais ma tête dans son torse de pierre, cela me soulagea un peu.

- Et Jacob, il est en danger avec elle, il faut le lui dire, réussis-je à dire.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Jacob, il est fort, me souffla Edward dans l'oreille.

- Non c'est trop tard…

- Alice? Quoi? Tu as vu quelque chose, demanda Jasper.

Je senti mes larmes de nouveau me montaient, j'étais plus qu'inquiète, je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces à la chemise d'Edward, j'étais terrifiée maintenant.

- Elle sait pour lui, et se sert de lui, elle l'a envoûté, il ne nous écoutera pas, elle sait pour moi aussi, elle sait que je ne peux pas voir Jacob. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, elle ne le tuera pas, elle….j'ai du mal à voir se qu'elle veut faire, elle doit être avec Jacob en ce moment.

- Oui, j'ai vu qu'elle voulait passer la nuit avec lui, commenta Edward.

J'étais horrifiée, imaginer mon ami dans les bras de ce monstre, non je ne pouvais pas l'endurer, mon Jacob.

- Peux-tu essayer de trouver les autres ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle le visage fermé. Mais je n'abandonne pas, je cherche, je cherche…

Je me levais avec peine, il fallait faire quelque chose, et avançais vers la bée vitrée, Edward sur mes talons, il m'attrapa, par la taille, me promettant de me protéger, comme toujours, quand soudain il se raidi.

- NON !!!! cria Alice.

Un hurlement retenti dans la forêt…

_Texte de Let_


	7. Chapter 6 Repère

**Repère**

_POV Mary/Céléano  
_

La soirée avait été riche en informations. Je garais tranquillement la voiture avant de regagner notre demeure.

Je détestais cet endroit, si loin de notre véritable foyer. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Je passais une main tremblante sur mon cou, effleurant les traces, à présent invisibles, laissées par ses doigts glacés. Je poussais la lourde porte de la maison. Située en dehors de la zone d'influence des loups et de celles des vampires, ce refuge était protégé par des charmes que j'avais disposés ça et là et qui nous protégeaient avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Nous devions notamment cacher notre odeur afin qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas. Edward avait tenté de sonder mon esprit et j'avais réussi à dissimuler mes réelles intentions, mais j'étais à présent persuadée que sa sœur avait eu une vision. Ils devaient savoir que nous étions là. Cela n'arrangeait pas nos affaires, mais malgré tout, j'avais une bonne nouvelle pour mes sœurs.

J'arrivais dans la salle principale, scrutant l'obscurité pour les retrouver. Nicothoé s'avança lentement vers moi, de sa démarche féline. Son corps mi-femme mi-animal faisait d'elle une chimère absolument fascinante, n'appartenant ni tout à fait à l'une ou l'autre espèce. Elle avait de petites ailes dans le dos, insuffisantes pour voler mais qui complétaient ce corps si monstrueusement magnifique. Cette apparence lui interdisait tout contact avec les humains, chose dont elle se passait aisément. Elle se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrière, laissant apparaître son buste féminin.

- Alors, me demanda-t-elle le regard avide. C'est bien celle que nous recherchons ?

- Oh oui, tu peux me croire. Cette fois-ci nous l'avons trouvé…

- Et le vampire ?

- C'est bien un des vampires aux yeux dorés…

Elle tournait autour de moi, me questionnant avec force sur cette soirée. Elle savait pertinemment que notre sort dépendait du succès de notre entreprise.

- Rassure-toi, c'est bien cette âme à deux faces que nous voulions, celle qui a su réunir un vampire et un loup-garou…

- Il vaut mieux se dépêcher de la lui ramener, tu connais la violence de ses colères…

Elle frissonnait à cette évocation. Je secouais avec force ma tête pour reprendre mon apparence. Mes cheveux blonds se nouèrent en une liane nattée pour glisser lentement sur mon dos. Mon corps se dévoila enfin dans son étrangeté originelle. Mes ailes se déployèrent dans un bruissement d'aise et j'étirais lentement mes bras et mes jambes aussi félines que celles de Nicothoé. J'étais la fusion de mes deux sœurs, mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur les humains sous cette forme. Je parcourais à nouveau la salle de mes yeux bleus qui brillaient à présent d'un éclat d'acier.

- Où est Aello ?

- Elle est sortie se dégourdir les ailes…

- Vous savez bien pourtant que nous devons nous montrer prudentes !

Nous étions si proches du but, nous devions plus que jamais faire attention. Jacob était bien sous mon emprise mais il restait la meute…

- Oui, mais tu la connais, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Fais-lui confiance, elle va voler au-dessus des arbres, dans la couche nuageuse qui flotte au-dessus de Forks pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous tu sais. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas comme toi, Céléano, nous ne sommes pas libres de nos mouvements.

J'avais, contrairement à mes sœurs la capacité de me transformer et de revêtir une enveloppe humaine. Si Aello avait la possibilité de voler, grâce à ses immenses ailes et son corps recouvert de plumes, Nicothoé le pouvoir de se déplacer à une très grande vitesse, moi, je maîtrisais l'art de manipuler mes victimes. J'étais la force mystérieuse de l'obscurité qui embrume l'esprit. Une fois prise dans nos filets, notre proie ne pouvait s'échapper : si jamais mon emprise s'estompait, la rapidité et l'œil acéré de mes sœurs ne lui laissait aucun échappatoire. Heureuses de notre condition, nous nous repaissions avec délectation des âmes des Enfers jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne nous chercher pour nous forcer à lui ramener ce bien très spécial. Il maintenait le reste de nos sœurs sous son jouc, ne nous laissant pas d'autre choix que de revenir parmi les humains. La traque avait été longue et difficile, mais nous l'avions trouvée et nous allions enfin pouvoir payer le prix pour la libération de notre famille.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps en entendant au loin le cri de la vampire, qui couvrait à peine celui d'Aello.

_Texte de Clouded_


	8. Chapter 7 Action

**Action**

_POV Mary/Céléano  
_

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? S'étonna Nicothoé.

- Les vampires, évidemment. Ils savent.

- Comment ça, ils savent ?

La lenteur d'esprit de ma sœur commençait à me taper sur le système. Tout comme moi, elle avait été informée des différents attraits des vampires aux yeux étranges.

Il y avait le garçon pouvant sonder les esprits, déchiffrer nos pensées. Il était d'autant plus redoutable qu'il était très proche de la fille.

Il y avait une fille possédant la capacité de voir. Il était hardu de se protéger d'elle car nous savions qu'à partir du moment où notre plan d'action serait défini pour de bon, elle le découvrirait.

Ainsi, nous avions mis en place tous les stratagèmes possibles et inimaginables dans le but de la contrer, de la perdre dans le flou de l'avenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais le temps d'agir était venu, et j'avais dû faire un choix.

- Ne soit pas stupide. La vampire a perçu notre plan. Elle sait ce qui attend la fille à présent.

Je laissais le silence s'installer et m'approchais de la fenêtre, songeuse. C'était peut-être mieux qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. Ainsi, ils sauraient qu'ils n'avaient aucunes chances de nous vaincre, que nous atteindrions notre but coûte que coûte. Leurs interventions seraient vaines, inutiles. Peut-être allaient-ils se résigner à abandonner la fille, tout simplement ? En seraient-ils capable, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient rien changer à son fatal destin ?

Le bruissement des ailes d'Alleo me tira de mes pensées. Elle rentra dans notre repère, et me jaugea rapidement.

- Nous allons devoir agir vite à partir de maintenant, dit-elle fermement. Ce serait stupide de notre part de les laisser se préparer, autant les prendre au dépourvu.

- Au dépourvu.. Impossible avec l'extralucide ! Contra Nicothoé.

- Tu sais pertinemment ce que je voulais dire Nic, ne joue pas sur les mots, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Toutes deux se tournèrent dans ma direction. Qu'attendaient-elles ? Que je décide, une fois n'est pas coutume, du déroulement des prochains évènements ? J'étais lasse d'avoir toutes les responsabilités sur mes épaules.

Voyant que je n'allais rien ajouter, Alleo reprit la parole.

- Quand veux-tu que nous...

- Ce soir, la coupais-je. Comme tu l'as fais remarquer, ce serait dommage de leur laisser le temps de s'organiser, de rameuter les loups-garous. A ce propos, continuais-je, le jeune loup ne nous sera plus d'aucune aide à présent.

Mes deux sœurs se regardèrent furtivement, mais pas assez pour que leurs regards ne m'échappent. Suspicieuse, je fis un pas dans leur direction.

- Vous avez une idée à me soumettre, peut-être ? Demandais-je.

A nouveau, elles se lancèrent des regards en coins, apeurées.

- Nic ?

Elle du sentir la menace perçant dans ma voix, si bien qu'elle replia ses pattes sous son corps, et s'accroupit de sorte qu'elle paraissait s'agenouiller à mes pieds.

- Je... Nous... bégaya-t-elle. C'est qu'on a réfléchi tu sais, quand tu étais là-bas, parmi eux. On a beaucoup pensé et...

- Tu ne peux donc pas t'expliquer clairement ? M'emportais-je.

Ce fût Alleo qui continua, consciente que mon exaspération ne serait plus contenue très longtemps.

- Ton loup, on veut le lui amener aussi, trancha-t-elle.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

J'étais trop ahurie par ses propos pour penser à la réprimander sur le ton employé. Elles voulaient faire quoi ? Sacrifier Jacob alors que rien ne nous y forçait ? Elles avaient perdu la tête.

Nicothoé s'était totalement repliée sur elle-même, et son corps était secoué de spasmes. Alleo me faisait front, assez proche, j'en étais convaincue, pour sentir les effluves de rage émanant de mon corps.

- Le loup-garou, continua-t-elle néanmoins. On y a beaucoup réfléchi pendant que tu t'amusais à jouer à la jolie humaine parfaite. On pense qu'il pourrait nous servir de garantie supplémentaire. Si _il_ venait à hésiter de la réussite de notre mission, le loup pourrait nous faire rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces !

- La quête sera une réussite ! Nous touchons au but ! M'énervais-je. Il n'a besoin que de l'âme de la fille ! Celle du loup lui serait inutile, elle n'est pas assez pure et complexe pour lui permettre de _la_ ramener des enfers !

Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner la partie.

- Quand bien même nous réussissions, un tel cadeau peut nous assurer la paix pour le reste de notre existence !

Elle avait raison, évidemment, et elle le savait. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à livrer le loup. Jacob. Même s'il n'avait été qu'un pion me permettant d'atteindre mon but final, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de m'attacher à lui. Jouer la comédie à ses côtés s'était révéler plus aisé que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. Il n'était rien pour moi, certes, mais l'idée de le vouer à un destin pareil m'écorchait le cœur.

- Il en est hors de question, chuchotais-je.

Alleo s'apprêtait à répliquer, aussi la coupais-je aussitôt.

- Et le sujet est clos.

Sentant la tension retomber, Nicothoé se releva. Fébrile, elle posa une main sur chacune de nos épaules. J'inhalais profondément.

- Préparez-vous à présent, nous partirons d'ici une heure.

Forcément ils nous attendraient. La vampire connaissait une partie du plan à présent, mais qu'importe. Personne, vampire ou non, n'était capable de résister à mon emprise. Une fois assez proche, je n'aurais aucun mal à soumettre l'un deux à ma volonté et il se glissera volontiers entre les griffes aiguisées de mes sœurs. Et lorsque cela sera le cas, la pauvre fille, véritable héroïne, se sacrifiera d'elle même.

La vampire le savait, j'en étais certaine. Elle avait du voir la fille se jeter dans nos griffes. Elle avait été témoin, impuissante, du sacrifice de Bella.

Il me tardait de voir quel stratagème ils avaient bien pu mettre en place pour l'empêcher de courir ainsi à sa perte.

_Texte de Miely_


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontation

**Confrontation**

_POV Mary/Céléano  
_

J'observai attentivement les deux vampires qui se trouvaient devant moi. Derrière eux, se trouvait Bella. Parfait, ce sera encore plus facile de lui prendre son âme.

Edward se tourna vers elle  
- Bella, j'ai accepté que tu nous accompagnes mais tu dois me promettre de rester en retrait !

- Promis.

- Alice... murmura-t-il en direction de sa sœur.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien Edward.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à déterminer ma proie. Ce serait Edward car Bella viendrait aussitôt qu'elle verrait que celui qu'elle aimait allait mourir. Je lançai donc mon pouvoir en direction du vampire. Je le sentis s'étendre comme une ombre, je le fermai un peu plus afin d'en augmenter l'intensité. Lorsque j'arrivai à son esprit, je fis un sourire de victoire...... qui disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un masque de terreur. Non, non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas... personne n'y était jamais arrivée. Je ne comprenais pas, comment cet homme arrivait-il à contrer mon pouvoir, à le neutraliser ??? Je réfléchis calmement pour trouver une solution, mais je ne voyais pas d'explication.

J'entendis un soupir d'impatience dans mon dos et me retournais pour découvrir mes sœurs. Elles s'aperçurent tout de suite à mon air désorienté que quelque chose n'allait pas et me questionnèrent du regard. Je levais les épaules pour leur faire comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. Je regardais attentivement les vampires qui étaient toujours aussi impassibles et cherchais désespérément une solution. C'est alors que Nicothoé s'écria :

- Puisqu'on ne peut pas accéder à la fille maintenant, on a qu'à a aller chercher le loup.

- NON !! hurla une voix.

Je me retournai surprise pour découvrir que l'auteur du cri que je m'apprêtais à pousser aussi, était Bella. Elle avait tout de suite compris ce que mes sœurs avaient suggéré par « le loup », et elle avait protesté. Lorsque je croisai ses yeux, je lus un dévouement et un amour sans faille pour cet homme que j'avais séduit. J'en fus d'autant plus surprise que je croyais qu'elle aimait Edward. Elle s'aperçut que je la regardai et me lança un regard noir, je frissonnai. Je sentis toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour moi et pour mes sœurs mais curieusement aussi pour elle. Elle se détestait et pire encore.

Je me retournai vers mes sœurs qui s'apprêtaient à aller tuer Jacob et leur demandais :  
- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien me répondit Nicothoé

- On n'est pas obligées de...

- Mais qu'as-tu donc à la fin ? Tu nous empêches de tuer Jacob, ton pouvoir ne marche plus au moment où on en a besoin...

Je la regardais. Elle avait raison, que m'arrivait-il ? Je regardais Edward, me demandant comment il avait pu résister à mon pouvoir. Il me fit un sourire triomphant et énigmatique. Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il me regarda, se mit en posture de défense devant Bella et grogna. Je me retournais et m'aperçus que mes sœurs étaient parties, sans doute pour tuer Jacob. Je les entendis au loin qui volaient. Je ne pourrais pas les rattraper, personne ne le pourrait, elles étaient les plus rapides.

J'entendis Bella me demandait :

- Elles vont le tuer ?

Incapable de me retournai ni d'articuler un mot, je secouais la tête. Non, elles ne le tueraient pas, elles feraient pire encore.

- Ce sera pire encore lui répondis-je

Des pleurs éclatèrent derrière mon dos et je me retournais. Je vis Bella, effondrée qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Alice qui secouait la tête accablée. Edward quant à lui tenait Bella dans ses bras.

_Texte de __Loumarcise__  
_


	10. Chapter 9 Pourquoi ?

**Pourquoi ?**

_POV Mary/Céléano  
_

Les vampires et moi avions décidé de nous allier le temps d'arrêter mes sœurs, afin que Jacob ne soit pas tué. Il était clair qu'à l'exception de ces dernières, personne ne souhaitait sa perte. Il était innocent dans tout cela, il n'avait été qu'un pion et il ne devait pas lui arriver malheur.

Edward était parti seul, sa rapidité lui permettrait de rejoindre Aello et Nicothoé en premier. Il pourrait grâce à son pouvoir, prévoir leurs intentions et les détourner de leur objectif le temps que je les rejoigne. La vampire et l'humaine suivirent en voiture.

Durant le trajet, je profitais de cette solitude pour m'interroger sur quelques questions qui résonnaient dans ma tête. A commencer par comprendre comment le vampire avait pu neutraliser mon pouvoir ? Chose qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis ma longue existence. Ensuite, pourquoi la mort de Jacob m'affectait autant alors que j'avais déjà tué des millions d'innocents. Et enfin, quel était le plan de mes sœurs ?

La chose la plus importante pour moi était le projet de mes sœurs. Nous savions que seule une âme pure et complexe serait acceptée et utile pour le Dieu de Ténèbres. Sans ces deux conditions, il ne pourrait _la_ ramener à la vie et accomplir son dessein. Et si un autre pacte avait été conclu entre mes sœurs et Hadès ? Elles oseraient me trahir ? Ce contrat nécessiterait le sacrifice de Jacob ? L'âme de Bella devait servir à libérer les nôtres de l'emprise du Dieu, en quoi une âme de loup servirait-elle ? Ne trouvant pas la réponse à cette dernière interrogation, je choisis de m'attarder sur le cas de Jacob.

Aussi gentil, doux et affectueux qu'il pouvait être, ma race n'avait jamais eu la faculté d'aimer, donc cela ne pouvait être la raison, et pourtant, quelque chose en lui me fascinait. Sa compagnie m'aurait-elle changé ? Cela était impossible, ma nature était la même depuis des milliers d'années, un jeune homme de 16 ans ne pouvait me transformer de la sorte.

Il m'avait cependant parlé d'imprégnation et que cela s'était produit dès notre première rencontre. C'est pour cela qu'il m'avait livré son secret et révélé l'existence de la meute. Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné jusqu'à ce que ces derniers temps, mon pouvoir devienne inutile ainsi que jouer la comédie, puisque tout m'était devenu naturel et inné. J'avais toujours pensé que cette imprégnation était le résultat de ma domination, mais mes réactions me faisaient dorénavant douter.

La dernière interrogation concernait le fait que mon pouvoir n'avait eu aucune répercussion sur Edward, et la raison de cela restait un mystère. Comment avait-il fait ? Son don lui avait-il permis d'anticiper mon action ? La confusion que créait Jacob en moi était-elle à l'origine de ce problème ?

L'unique chose claire dans mon esprit était que les réponses à ces 3 interrogations étaient étroitement liées, en approchant de mes sœurs, c'était la seule certitude que j'avais. Tout s'entremêlait, mais pour quelle raison ?

_Texte de MaCha/VEYSSEYRE_


	11. Chapter 10 Champ de Bataille

**Champ de Bataille**

_POV Bella  
_

J'étais en voiture avec Alice. Edward était parti le premier, les autres avaient suivis. J'avais craint un instant qu'ils décident de me laisser seule dans la grande demeure des Cullen, mais tous avaient approuvé ma présence, jugeant plus prudent que je sois à leur côté, plutôt que de rester isolée et sans défense.  
Malgré sa conduite des plus sportives, je savais qu'Alice était plongée dans ses visions.

- Je ne vois rien ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Les loups m'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit !

Elle me jeta un regard avant de reprendre.

- Bella, une fois sur place, je veux que tu restes dans la voiture. Sois prête à partir si les choses tournaient mal. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prédire ce qui va arriver, et Edward me tuerait si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose. Alors pas d'imprudence, tu restes en retrait ! exigea-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse je hochais lentement la tête. Son regard était plongé dans le mien, cherchant à détecter la moindre once de témérité en moi.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà sur place ? demandai-je pour détourner son attention.

- Je suppose que oui, nous arriverons quant à nous dans moins de deux minutes, dit-elle en accélérant davantage.

Edward courant pour sauver la vie de Jacob… cela semblait improbable, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité un instant. Aucun des Cullen n'avait hésité, hormis peut-être Rosalie, mais le regard glacial que lui avait jeté Edward l'avait rendu muette à toutes protestations.

J'étais à la fois inquiète et furieuse. Inquiète pour toutes ces personnes qui comptaient tellement pour moi, Edward, mon ange, Jacob, mon soleil, et les Cullen, devenus ma famille. Et j'étais furieuse contre moi. Depuis que nos chemins s'étaient croisés, je ne leur avais apporté que des ennuis. Non seulement Edward et les siens devaient sans cesse se contrôler en ma présence, surtout lui pour qui mon sang représentait une tentation permanente. Mais en plus, il avait dû me sauver d'un van menaçant de s'écraser sur moi, de voyous à Port Angeles, de vampires, de ma propre maladresse…

J'aimais Edward plus que tout, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je ne méritais pas qu'il m'aime en retour. Si je n'étais pas venue vivre à Forks, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Je ne les aurais pas mis, Edward, sa famille, et Jacob, dans des situations délicates en permanence.

Et je ne voyais que deux solutions pour mettre un terme à cette situation. Soit je sortais de leurs vies, gageant qu'ils auraient bien moins de problèmes une fois débarrassés de ma présence. Soit je devais devenir un vampire très prochainement. C'était bien entendu cette solution que je désirais, mais si ni Edward, ni aucun des Cullen n'acceptaient de me transformer, je ne pourrais supporter de les mettre davantage en danger.

Je savais que c'était la peur de les perdre qui me faisait parler ainsi, mais je savais également que je n'avais jamais été aussi lucide sur la situation. Je les aimais tous, et si j'étais la source de leurs ennuis, je devais m'éloigner d'eux par amour.

Soudain, Alice me lança un regard sévère.

- Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu penses, mais toi et moi, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion quand ça sera fini, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Je ne répondis rien, c'était inutile. D'autant qu'il faudrait effectivement que j'ai une conversation avec les siens. Edward avait accepté de me transformer à plusieurs conditions. Que nous nous marions avant, et que j'aille à la faculté pendant au moins une année. Mais tout cela me semblait futile actuellement, pire, c'était prendre des risques inutiles.

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par le freinage brutal d'Alice. Nous étions arrivées, et le spectacle qui se présentait devant moi semblait irréel.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, la Lune me permettait de distinguer les silhouettes en face de moi. Je repérais rapidement Edward entouré de ses frères, Rosalie et Esmé. De part et d'autre se trouvaient des loups de très grandes tailles. Je reconnus avec soulagement le pelage de Jacob, il semblait intact bien que désorienté. Il était encadré par Seth et Leah. Cette dernière avait l'air blessée, du sang parsemant son pelage par endroit. En avant se trouvaient Paul, Quil, Embry et Jared. A l'opposé, se trouvaient les harpies. L'une volait, tandis que l'autre était au sol, un bras à moitié arraché, probablement par un loup.

Entre les deux clans se tenait Mary, tournait vers les siennes, tentant probablement de les résonner.

Je ne voyais en revanche ni Sam, ni Carlisle.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là, aucune action stupide ou suicidaire. Installe-toi derrière le volant et soit prête à filer en Alaska chez les Delanis au moindre problème ! Compris ? lâcha Alice rapidement.

- Oui, balbutiai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire d'être prudente que déjà la portière s'était refermée, me laissant seule dans la Volvo d'Edward. Je m'installai à la place conducteur, tout en tentant de distinguer ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Le combat semblait au point mort. Je supposai que l'arrivée des vampires avaient stoppé les créatures dans leur tentative de tuer Jacob. Sans oublier Mary, garce manipulatrice et harpie de surcroît, mais probablement la seule capable de mettre un terme aux affrontements.

La scène semblait comme suspendue. Les vampires et les loups étaient sur leur garde, en position d'attaque, prêts à reprendre le combat là où il s'était arrêté. Les harpies étaient tout autant immobile, hormis le battement des ailes de celle qui volait. Seule Mary était agitée. J'ouvris légèrement l'une des vitres pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- …probablement une autre solution ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je vous en supplie ! cria-t-elle.

- Mais tu t'entends ? Pauvre idiote, toi qui étais si fière et déterminée, tu es devenue le caniche de ce loup. Laisse nous l'emporter et il ne sera fait de mal à personne…du moins, à personne d'autre que la carcasse là bas ! cria celle qui volait.

A ces mots, je lâchai un petit cri, et celle blessait au bras se retourna vers moi. Sans lui prêter d'attention, je cherchai du regard dans la direction qu'avait indiqué l'autre.

Et finalement, je les vis. Au sol gisait Sam dans sa forme humaine, inconscient, peut-être même mort. Au dessus de lui, Carlisle s'activait dans un massage cardiaque pour tenter de le réanimer.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Edward hurla et avec ses frères, ils se précipitèrent sur celle qui se trouvait au sol, tandis que la seconde plongeait droit vers la voiture…vers moi ! Mon cri les avait alerté quant à ma présence et elles avaient décidé de changer de cible.

- Aello NON !! hurla alors Mary, se précipitant après sa sœur.

Dévoilant sa forme mystique, elle s'envola pour tenter de la rattraper. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement je restais ahurie devant ce spectacle surréaliste. Leah et Seth poussaient Jacob à l'écart. Celui-ci se laissa faire, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour réagir.  
Jared et Paul partirent aider les vampires sur la première des sœurs, très rapide et puissante malgré sa blessure. Les deux autres loups, Rosalie, Esmé et Alice tentèrent de rattraper les deux harpies venant dans ma direction.

Très vite, Mary avait atteint le niveau de la dénommée Aello. Elle tenta de l'attraper au lieu de ça, elle déséquilibra le vol de sa sœur. Celle-ci tenta de se stabiliser en s'agrippant au bras de Mary, l'entraînant dans sa chute. L'instant d'après, elles virent s'écraser lourdement sur la Volvo, faisant voler le part-brise en mille éclats de verre.

Je ressentis de vives douleurs, comme si une pluie d'acide s'abattait sur moi. Sous leurs poids, le capot s'était affaissé et le volant vint me comprimer les jambes, m'empêchant de quitter le véhicule.

Sans se soucier de ma présence, elles entamèrent un terrible duel à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Les coups volaient, rapides, presque invisibles à mes yeux. Telles des furies, elles roulèrent, glissant de la voiture, avant de reprendre leur envol et continuer le combat dans les airs.

Relevant les yeux, je vis que Rosalie et Emsé avaient stoppé leur course, seule Alice venait vers moi, suivie de Quil et Embry. Avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une traîné de sang coulant depuis mon front vint m'embrouiller la vue. Je compris alors pourquoi les filles s'étaient arrêtées. J'étais blessée et elles craignaient de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

- Bella ! Oh mon dieu, tu saignes de partout ! s'exclama Alice en arrivant à mon niveau.

Les deux loups arrivèrent immédiatement après elle, grognant, ne lui faisant visiblement pas confiance devant tout ce sang.

- Ca va aller, dit-elle en les regardant, puis en relevant la tête elle cria, Esmé, va chercher Carlisle ! Rose, ne perds pas les harpies de vue !

Et toutes deux s'exécutèrent aussitôt tandis qu'Alice cherchait comment me dégager de la voiture, sans oser me toucher. Quil et Embry l'encerclaient toujours, sur leurs gardes, prêts à bondir sur mon amie vampire.

- Je vais bien, murmurai-je en priant pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, dit-elle alors que Carlisle arrivait. Ses jambes sont coincées par le volant et elle a de multiples plaies au visage et aux bras, reprit-elle à l'attention de son père.

Ils se mirent alors à parler trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre. Je remarquais néanmoins que les loups semblaient plus calmes avec la présence du médecin. Il avait soigné Jacob par le passé, prouvant ainsi sa valeur aux yeux de la meute.

Au loin, le combat faisait toujours rage. Mais vampires et loups prenaient le dessus sur la harpie. Malgré sa grande rapidité, elle ne pourrait rivaliser plus longtemps contre trois vampires et deux loups.

Plus loin, Esmé avait rejoint Rosalie, toutes deux tentaient de suivre les deux autres harpies de vue, mais le combat faisait rage à des dizaines de mètres du sol.

- Sam ? demandais-je alors au docteur, me rappelant qu'il tentait de le réanimer quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, répondit-il désolé de cette perte.

Personne n'ajouta rien, mais Alice et Carlisle continuaient à envisager toutes les possibilités pour me dégager de la voiture.

- Bella, peux-tu sentir des orteils ? demanda le médecin.

- Oui, répondis-je, je suis seulement coincée.

- Très bien…les garçons, vous allez aider Alice à soulever la paroi pendant que je sortirai Bella de la voiture. Vous allez avoir besoin de vos mains, ajouta-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, ils redevinrent humains, et après avoir revêtus les shorts qu'ils avaient attaché à leurs chevilles, ils virent se positionner de part et d'autre d'Alice. Il ne leur fallut qu'un essai pour parvenir à me dégager du véhicule, Carlisle me hissant tandis que les trois autres faisaient grincer la tôle en tirant dessus.  
Après m'avoir allongée au sol, le médecin m'examina rapidement.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, déclara-t-il. Tes blessures ne sont pas graves, quelques cicatrices, de beaux hématomes sur les jambes, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Alice était partie rejoindre Rose et Esmé. Assise à même le sol, pendant que Carlisle commençait à désinfecter mes plaies avec la trousse de secours qu'il avait sorti de la voiture, j'observai les trois femmes.

Elles voulaient forcer les deux harpies à atteindre le sol pour qu'elles puissent s'occuper d'Aello. Rose et Esmé allaient donc projeter Alice dans les airs pour que le choc déstabilise la créature et la fasse atterrir.

La prenant chacune par un bras, elles prirent leur élan, et aidèrent Alice à s'envoler. Mais les deux sœurs se battaient avec une telle rapidité que leurs positions se modifiaient sans cesse, et au lieu de frapper Aello, Alice vint frapper Mary en plein dos, déstabilisant ainsi cette dernière. Profitant de cette diversion Aello frappa Mary en pleine poitrine.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et baissa ses yeux le temps de voir sa sœur lui arracher le cœur. Elle s'effondra au sol tandis qu'Alice retombait quelques mètres plus loin avec grâce. Carlisle qui avait assisté à toute la scène également me laissa au soin des garçons pour se précipiter vers Mary. Mais tout comme pour Sam, il n'y avait rien que le médecin puisse faire.

Au même moment, les autres en finissaient avec la troisième sœur. Levant les yeux au ciel, je vis Aello déjà loin, elle fuyait, se retrouvant désormais seule.

Mary m'avait probablement sauvé la vie en retenant la harpie, néanmoins je n'éprouvais aucune peine quant à sa mort. Elle avait manipulé Jacob et tentait d'en faire autant avec Edward pour me tuer. Les choses auraient pu se finir autrement, sa mort aurait pu être évitée, mais jamais je n'aurais pu lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait aux deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Et tandis que j'observais son cadavre, Edward se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, malgré le sang qui continuait à couler par endroit en mince filet.

Alors, avec le sentiment de protection que me conférèrent ses bras froids et durs, je me laissai glisser dans l'inconscience.

_POV Jacob_

« NNooooonnnn !! »

Aello vint frapper Mary en pleine poitrine et lui arracha le cœur.

J'étais pétrifié d'horreur devant cette scène, ma seule raison d'être venait de se faire tuer et moi j'étais resté impuissant, statue immobile, tout ce temps ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?? Mary durant ces quelques mois m'avait transformé, le phénomène d'imprégnation, qu'auparavant je considérais comme une chose bizarre et pathétique, m'avait frappé soudainement lorsque je vis Mary pour la première fois. A cet instant, mon monde fut bouleversé, d'un coup tout le reste avait cessé d'exister, on avait brusquement coupé les fils fins qui me rattachaient aux autres pour n'être lié que par un seul câble épais et indestructible vers l'être qui constituait alors mon seul et unique centre d'intérêt, d'espoir et de préoccupations. Peu importait sa vraie nature.  
Pourtant j'étais resté là, sans rien faire, paralysé, et avais assisté tel un spectateur impassible à la scène la plus douloureuse de ma vie.

Le corps de Mary retomba au sol dans un bruit mat, sec et sinistre ; son cœur arraché atterrit quelques mètres plus loin intacte, inanimé. Tout ce déroula ensuite comme au ralenti, le docteur vint constater son état, un coup d'œil lui suffit pour baisser la tête en signe de défaite. Pendant ce temps certains vampires et une partie de la meute écorchèrent l'harpie mutilée, tandis que la meurtrière s'échappa dans les airs. Mon regard resta fixé sur le corps inerte de ma vie, soudain les chaînes invisibles qui me retenaient sur place se brisèrent ; mes muscles retrouvèrent leur mobilité réveillés par une onde de douleur. En un bond je repris forme humaine, poussant un hululement qui s'articula se transformant en un cri :

-NNooonn ! Non, non, non, Mary ! »

Insouciant de ma nudité (car après tout la seul personne susceptible d'être choquée était Bella qui s'était évanouie comme d'habitude), je m'agenouillais auprès de mon amour dont le corps gisait privé de vie au sol. Désespéré je guettais le moindre signe d'espoir, caressant son visage, ses cheveux, la serrant dans une étreinte qui me semblait, pour la première fois, glaciale. J'explosais en sanglots frénétiques et incontrôlables – Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant que mon univers était détruis ? – Ce fut comme si l'on m'avait poignardé et qu'on retournait vicieusement le couteau dans la plaie, j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Autour de nous se réunirent tous les vampires, sauf Edward qui s'occupait de Bella, tandis que les loups garous, mes frères, se réunirent autour de Sam poussant des hurlements en signe de Deuil. Alice s'approcha doucement de moi, posa l'une de ses mains glacées sur mon épaule et me tendit le cœur silencieux de ma bien aimée de l'autre. Esmé enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari en hoquetant ; les autres restèrent immobiles tels de magnifiques statues de marbre ornant un monument funéraire. Avec délicatesse je reposais le cœur dans sa demeure, essuyais le visage de Mary trempé par mes larmes, et déposais un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres pâles. Enfin je la soulevais pour l'emporter dans un endroit plus convenable.

Soudainement tout accéléra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un cri perçant. Tout le monde resta cloué au sol, sous le choc. Une lumière éblouissante jaillît violement de sa poitrine, soulevant son corps arqué. La lumière se transforma en un faisceau qui commença à s'enrouler lentement autour de ses membres, instinctivement je lâchais prise, alors que son corps continuait de fluctuer à un mètre au dessus du sol. L'étreinte lumineuse se resserra autour d'elle lui arrachant un nouveau cri à glacé le sang. Mary souffrait, mais que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais abasourdit cherchant des réponses auprès des autres spectateurs, mais tous affichaient la même expression ahurie. Même Edward et la meute s'étaient détournés pour assister à cette scène effroyable. Tout à coup, la lumière surgissant du corps, se fit aveuglante.

_Texte de Bria_


	12. Chapter 11 Résurrection

**Résurrection**

_POV Bella  
_

Mon corps paraissait engourdi.

Lorsque j'ouvris, avec un peu de difficulté, les paupières une lumière forte m'aveuglais ; cependant j'aperçu une forme sombre, indistincte, au fur et à mesure que ma vue devenait plus nette, je distinguais le visage de Mary, près de moi et souriante. La lumière derrière elle était si éblouissante. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue son corps venait de s'effondrer, raide, mort. Etais-je morte aussi? Mais comment ? Je sentis alors quelque chose de froid m'encercler au niveau des épaules, je détournais le regard du visage de Mary pour découvrir d'où provenait ce froid, je vis alors le plus beau des anges, mon ange, Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras. Lui aussi était entouré d'un halo de lumière, sa peau étincelante le rendait si merveilleux que des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais si Mary était morte, et moi aussi peu m'importais du moment qu'Edward était là, alors nous étions au paradis et son âme était sauve.  
Cependant je ne pus me retenir de lui poser la question, pour vérifier que tout cela était bien réel :

- On est au paradis ?

Edward surprit haussa un sourcil, puis décrocha son plus beau sourire en coin. Il approcha ensuite son visage du mien et m'embrassa passionnément ; son haleine délicate et enivrante me fit tourner la tête, ma respiration devint haletante, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent. Cet instant était parfait si ce n'était pour l'étrange « bip » qui gagnait en intensité au fur et à mesure que notre baiser se prolongeait, j'avais le tournis, quelle sensation bizarre pour un mort. Un ricanement retentit de nulle part et Edward s'écarta doucement de mes lèvres fiévreuses en souriant.

- Fait gaffe ou elle va encore tomber dans les pommes !

Je reconnu la voix moqueuse d'Emmett. Surprise je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. La lumière avait quasiment disparu et discernais à présent Esmé et Rosalie en train de fermer les rideaux, me permettant ainsi de reconnaitre les lieux. Nous nous trouvions dans le grand salon clair des Cullen, aménagé en une sorte de chambre d'hôpital. L'étrange « bip » provenait d'un moniteur auquel j'étais branchée. Edward était allongé à côté de moi me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Mary sous forme humaine se tenait dans le lit voisin, ravissante, elle était enroulée dans une épaisse couverture d'où dépassait une seule main qui étreignait celle de Jacob, assit à son chevet, rayonnant de bonheur, il la contemplait d'un air béat. Un instant je fus jalouse de cette attention qu'il lui portait puis voyant le regard plein d'amour qu'elle lui adressait en retour je compris qu'elle avait survécut, et qu'elle avait besoin plus de quiconque d'un soleil, bien plus que moi.

J'avais Edward et cela me suffirait largement désormais. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé cette fille, mais elle s'était opposée à sa famille, avait risqué sa vie, sauvait Jacob et moi, elle avait changé, tourné le dos à sa véritable nature pour être quelqu'un de meilleur, comme les Cullen, elle s'était sacrifiée. Elle méritait en fin de compte mon estime, elle méritait Jacob, le bonheur, le soleil. Soudain une question me frappa l'esprit : Comment Mary avait-elle survécu ? Après tout, j'avais bel et bien vu sa sœur lui arracher brutalement le cœur, l'avais vue tomber d'une altitude vertigineuse et assisté à l'impuissance de Carlisle face à ses blessures. L'expression de mon visage devait être le portrait de l'ahurissement, car Jacob, m'adressant pour la première fois un regard depuis mon réveil, s'esclaffa tout à coup bruyamment, suivit par Emmett, puis entre deux fous rires il parvint à s'exprimer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? On dirait que tu a vu un fantôme !!!

Edward s'esclaffa à son tour, probablement plus en réaction aux pensées de Jacob qu'à mon expression. Je fronçais les sourcils vexée, il redevint sérieux et me serra plus fort dans ses bras de marbre, puis caressant mon oreille de ses lèvres chuchota :

- Permets moi de t'éclairer Bella.

Entendre mon nom prononcé de sa voix vibrante et velouté me fit frissonner de plaisir, si je n'avais pas été si curieuse de connaître la suite, je lui aurai sauté au coup.

- Mary était bien morte quand tu as perdu connaissance. Tu as souvent été témoin de la surprenante magie dont disposent les Quilleutes ; et il se trouve que l'imprégnation est bien plus puissante que nous le pensions. Nous avons découvert de façon extraordinaire, que l'objet de l'imprégnation de peut être détruit…

- Mais Emily ? Objectais-je. Mary répondit à ma question.

- Il ne peut être détruit, mais peu être endommagé malheureusement.

A ces paroles, elle souleva légèrement sa couverture pour me laisser voir l'énorme bandage ensanglanté qui entourait sa poitrine. L'odeur acre du sang emplit mes narines, je lui fis signe de ce recouvrir car ce n'était pas le bon moment pour retomber dans l'inconscient. Edward, déposa un petit baiser sur mon front, puis repris son récit :

- Nous étions tous abasourdit lorsque Mary rouvrit les yeux. Car si la magie Quilleutes est puissante, combinée à celle des harpies elle l'est encore plus. Les créatures comme Mary, naissent esclaves du mal et n'ont que deux solutions pour gagner leur liberté : Extraire le plus d'âmes possible, ou apprendre à aimer et se faire aimer en retour, la seule faculté d'éprouver de l'amour suffit pour les sauver du mal. Mais souvent cette deuxième solution leur est inconnue ; comme tu as pu le constater il est très difficile pour une harpie d'éprouver de l'amour pour quiconque, même pour sa propre famille. »

Je restais bouche bée, clignant des yeux incrédule. Jacob et Emmett S'esclaffèrent à nouveau. Rosalie et Esmé toujours en retrait souriaient, mais le tableau était incomplet.

- Mais où sont Alice, Jasper et Carlisle ?

Brusquement les rires cessèrent.

_Texte de Bria_


	13. Chapter 12 Vision

**Vision**

_POV Alice_

Toute la meute avait reprit forme humaine, je pourrais enfin avoir des visions, je commençais à me concentrer, afin de trouver Aello.  
La peine de Jacob était insoutenable, le cœur sans vie de Mary gisait sur le sol, soudain une vision me parvint, la plus belle des visions, si lumineuse et pleine d'amour.

Je pris le cœur avec délicatesse et lui apportais. Je mis ma main sur son épaule, en un geste compatissant et l'air de dire que tout irait bien ensuite. Il le prit comme ci c'était un trésor inestimable, le redéposât à sa place, et donna un baiser sur ses lèvres pales.

Voilà la vision que j'ai eu quelques secondes avant. Du cœur de Mary jaillît une intense lumière, son corps flottait à deux mètres du sol, elle criait, elle était en vie, c'était vraiment incroyable. Jacob se détourna un moment tellement la lumière devenait aveuglante, moi je pouvais encore voir, sa blessure se refermait doucement, mais pas complètement, puis la lumière baissa petit à petit en même temps que le corps redescendait en douceur sur le sol.  
Jacob la pris aussitôt dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Mary, Mary, réponds moi, je t'en prie!

- Jacob, attends laisse là respirer, il faut que je l'examine, s'approcha Carlisle.

- Outch, ah… Jacob, tu… m'as… sauvé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer, c'est peut-être grâce à l'imprégnation, oh mon amour, tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- C'est l'amour qui l'a sauvé, je l'ai vu, dis-je.

- Ah oui, alors tout est lié, c'est fou, s'exclama Jacob en un grand sourire, je t'aime Mary.

- Moi aussi, plus que tout, si j'avais su à quel point.

- Maintenant on le sait, dit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

C'était si touchant de les voir ainsi, Jacob, lui qui paraissait si fort, avait les larmes aux yeux, il se laissait aller complètement, sans se soucier de nous, il était nu, mais rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant.

Carlisle vint examiner sa bien aimée, sa plaie saignait toujours, il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital, ainsi que ma chère Bella, évanouie et blessée elle aussi. Je rejoignis Edward qui était auprès d'elle.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle est juste inconsciente, mais il va falloir s'activer et l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Edward à raison, je n'ai pas assez de matériel pour m'occuper des deux blessées, déclara Carlisle.

- Alors allons-y, maintenant.

Edward porta Bella jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle et Jacob fit de même avec Mary après avoir remit son short.

- Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, allez avec eux, moi je reste ici avec Jasper et Alice. Nous allons aider la meute, Leah est blessé elle aussi.

- A tout à l'heure Carlisle, je veillerais sur notre famille, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Esmé en prenant son mari dans les bras.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils étaient parti et sûrement déjà à l'hôpital. Nous étions à la réserve, Carlisle soignait Leah, et les autres préparaient le bûcher et les offrandes pour les funérailles de Sam.

- Alice, mon amour, tu vas bien?

- Oui Jasp', je me concentre pour retrouver la trace d'Aello, il faut l'arrêter au plus vite!  
… attends, ça y est je l'ai, elle n'est pas très loin, et visiblement elle est blessée, je n'avais rien vu, profitons de cet avantage et allons-y tous les deux, on y arrivera, c'est sur!

- Ils faut prévenir Carlisle!

- Non pas le temps, allons-y maintenant, on l'appellera quand se sera terminé.

_POV Edward__  
_

- Calisle, tout se passe bien là bas?

- Oui, Leah va bien, ce n'était pas très grave, elle s'en remettra très vite. Comment vont Bella et Mary?

- Bella est toujours inconsciente, mais les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, elle a dix points de sutures à la tête et elle portera une attelle à la jambe gauche pendant quelques jours.

- Bien, Alice et Jasper, vous on rejoint?

- Non!

- Ils sont parti de la réserve, je pensais que….

- Non, as-tu essayé de les joindre ?

- Non, je te laisse le faire, je vous rejoins, j'ai terminé.

- Ok, à toute suite.

Hum, Alice, je suis sur qu'elle a eu une vision, elle va m'entendre d'être parti comme ça, sans prévenir !

J'essayais de la joindre en vain. Au moment où je décidais de partir à leur recherche, Bella se réveilla.

_Texte de Let_


	14. Chapter 13 L'Ange Noir

**L'Ange Noir**

_POV Alice_

Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant déjà que nous courions à travers la forêt en tentant de localiser Aello. Malheureusement pour nous, suivre la trace d'une harpie se révélait beaucoup plus compliqué que de traquer des cerfs, des pumas ou autres animaux sauvages, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'harpie en question était capable de voler. Ainsi, son odeur disparaissait rapidement dans le vent, se dispersait à tout va, nous menant à plusieurs reprises sur de fausses pistes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes vaines, Jasper se redressa, plus attentif que jamais. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il m'intima de me taire. Curieuse, je décidais de prêter moi aussi une plus grande attention à la forêt environnante. Peut-être s'était-il laissé distraire par le troupeau d'élan qui se rafraichissait à la rivière, un peu plus au sud ? Non ça devait être autre chose. Je me concentrais derechef, et cette fois, je les sentis.

- Jasp, qu'est-ce-que...

Une fois encore, il me fit signe de me taire. D'un petit signe du doigt, il m'invita à le suivre afin de nous rapprocher. Me prenant par la main, il m'accompagna jusqu'au coin le plus arboré de la forêt et nous observâmes la scène par le mince interstice subsistant entre deux troncs. De notre cachette, nous pouvions nous rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation sans pour autant nous dévoiler au regard des autres.

Au milieu d'une minuscule clairière se tenait la harpie, agenouillée en signe de soumission et, était-ce possible ? visiblement terrifiée. Tout son être se trouvait secoué de tremblements de peur, et elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder la personne qui lui faisait face.

J'eus un frisson d'effroi à la vision de son interlocuteur. A le regarder de plus près, il me fut évident que quand bien même j'aurais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas été capable de soutenir le regard de cet... homme ?

Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer grand chose de sa physionomie puisque celui-ci portait une immense cape noire capuchonnée. La capuche était relevée sur sa tête, si bien que seule sa bouche m'était visible. Cette dernière était déformée en un rictus qui me donnait froid dans le dos. Il était flanqué de ce que je supposais être des gardes du corps de chaque côté.

Je n'arrivais pas à donner un sens à ce que je voyais. Cela semblait comme irréel. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Je lançais un regard en biais à Jasper. Il semblait tout autant dépité que moi. Soudain, une voix grave et sombre, comme sortie du plus profond de la terre, m'arracha à ma contemplation.

- Aello .. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que vous n'étiez pas surveillées ?

- Maî... Maître... répondit l'intéressée, je... nous... c'est juste un petit contretemps...

- Un très fâcheux contretemps, souligna-t-il.

La harpie fut secouée par un spasme des plus violents et éclata en sanglot. Son malaise faisait peine à voir, et j'en oubliais pour le coup que nous étions venu ici pour en finir avec elle. A présent, mon seul désir était de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. A cette pensée, mes jambes tentèrent de se mouvoir, mais je demeurais tétanisée. Jasper posa une main sur mon bras et me serra tendrement le poignet, comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule, que je n'avais rien à craindre. A son contact, mes muscles se détendirent. Tout irait bien.

- Ainsi tu es la seule survivante... continua l'homme encapuchonné. Vous avez donc sous-estimé la difficulté de votre mission ?

La harpie semblait incapable de répondre et continuait de sangloter, repliée sur elle-même. Un sifflement d'impatience sorti de la gorge de l'homme qui la toisait, visiblement répugné.

- Maître... réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. C'est... elle nous a trahie... jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer...  
- ASSEZ !

Il fulminait à présent. J'étais subjuguée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Mes pupilles ultra sensibles pouvaient déceler les minces filets de vapeur qui émanaient de son corps tout entier. Il bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur.

- Votre mission n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué... Vous en connaissiez l'enjeu... Donne-moi une seule raison pour t'épargner, toi et le reste de ta misérable famille...

La harpie se jeta à ses pieds et les embrassa.

- Pi... pitié maître, laissez moi quelques jours encore et je vous ramènerai la fille !

Il la repoussa d'un coup de pied. Aello voltigea un mètre plus loin, et retomba face contre sol. Il lui tourna le dos, comme s'il avait décidé d'en terminer là, de s'en aller et de la laisser à son triste sort. Mais alors que je m'attendais à le voir partir, il baissa sa capuche.

De notre cachette, nous ne pouvions voir que ses cheveux, courts, brillants, d'un blanc aussi pur que celui de l'écume de mer. Tout à coup, il fît volte-face. Il me fallut cligner des yeux trois fois pour être sûr que mes fidèles pupilles ne me trahissaient pas. C'était un spectacle inouï. La harpie devait déjà savoir ce qui se cachait sous le manteau, car elle ne broncha pas, murée dans ses sanglots. Jasper me lança un regard en coin, pour jauger de ma réaction. Je ne fus pas capable de le regarder en retour, tout mes sens étant irrésistiblement attiré par l'incroyable jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Il était d'une beauté spectaculaire. Personne à ma connaissance ne l'égalait. Ses traits soupiraient la perfection et il me faisait l'impression d'un ange accidentellement tombé sur terre. Il était beau à vouloir en mourir. Sa peau semblait plus douce que n'importe quelle soie, aussi soyeuse soit-elle. Dès lors qu'il m'était apparu, tout en moi n'était plus qu'allégresse et désir, si bien que j'en oubliais même Jasper qui n'avait pourtant pas relâcher son étreinte de mon poignet.

Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ?

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que celui d'aller le voir de plus près. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, et c'était celle de m'imprégner de son odeur à vie, de toucher sa peau si délicate, de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Seul son regard si dur trahissait la noirceur de son âme, et c'est ce qui me fît reprendre pied.

J'inspirais abruptement, consciente d'avoir été tenue en haleine tout ce temps. Me tournant vers Jasper, je lui lançais un regard d'excuse : j'étais persuadée que ma dévotion soudaine, aussi passagère fut-elle, n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le regard qu'il me lança en retour était certes peiné mais compréhensif : il savait que je n'y étais pour rien, que c'était l'autre le fautif, véritable poison vivant qui s'infiltrait en vous pour semer le doute et le désir.

- Allons-y, me chuchota-t-il, nous avons déjà trop tardé, allons prévenir les autres.

Il reculait déjà dans la forêt, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer un dernier coup d'œil en direction du mystérieux jeune homme. Quelques secondes suffirent à me faire retomber sous son emprise, et c'est folle de désir que je m'élançais dans la clairière.

L'ange noir me toisa du regard, étonné. Un rictus parfait se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Hum, il semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie... Aello, tu as là ta chance de rattraper tes erreurs.

La harpie se releva, fébrile, plus désireuse que jamais de prendre sa revanche sur l'une de celle qui l'avait presque menée à sa perte.

_Texte de Miely_


	15. Chapter 14 Affrontement

**Affrontement**

_POV Jasper_

Alice me regarda désolée d'avoir eu une telle réaction face à cet Ange Noir, qui nous était parfaitement inconnu. Il aurait pu être vampire, sous ses traits de statut, son teint pâle, sa cape, mais aussi par le don de séduction qu'il possédait. Don qu'il avait utilisé sur Alice, mais qui ne m'avait pas atteint, j'en conclus donc qu'il était utile uniquement sur les femmes. Cependant, s'il avait été vampire, la harpie ne se serait pas soumise ainsi.

Je me concentrais sur ce personnage, enregistrais chaque détail de son être, sa peau, son attitude, ses yeux, ses vêtements, ses gardes... afin de transmettre ces informations à Edward, le temps que nous rentrions à la villa, et qu'il débute les recherches avec Carlisle.

J'enlaçais toujours la main d'Alice, lorsque je lui chuchotais à l'oreille qu'il était temps de partir. Puis, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle se trouvait face à ce démon au centre de la clairière.

Le temps d'entendre cet être abject informer Aello qu'elle tenait là, la chance de rattraper ses erreurs, je bondis m'interposer entre lui et ma douce Alice encore sous son emprise. J'espérais que mon intervention suffirait à rompre le sort. Malgré mon intrusion, les gardes ne bougèrent pas, absolument pas inquiets pour la survie de leur maitre. Mais pourquoi ne craignaient-ils pas pour sa vie ? J'ajoutais cette interrogation à mes pensées, et scannais du regard la clairière et ses environs, espérant dorénavant qu'Edward intercepterait mes pensées et pourrait intervenir avec Emmett, Carlisle et les autres en cas de besoin.

_POV Aello_

Enfin j'allais pouvoir réparer mes erreurs et peut être échapper à la mort certaine et barbare que me réservait le Dieu des Morts, qui me dévisageait de son regard noir, aussi profond que les océans et d'une violence insoutenable. Il épargnerait sans doutes mes sœurs et les libérerait... mais je n'en étais pas certaine, car nous ne lui avions pas fournis l'âme de l'humaine et il ne pourrait donc pas ramener Perséphone à la vie !

Il fallait que je bouge, que j'agisse afin de détruire cette femelle avant que je ne le regrette. D'un bon, je me redressais sur mes pattes pour jauger mon adversaire. C'est alors qu'un vampire mâle surgit et s'interposa entre la vampire et mon Maître. Je scrutais la réaction de ce dernier pour savoir comment je devais agir. Je m'aperçue que ses gardes n'avaient pas bougé et qu'il affichait un calme olympien et un rictus sadique au coin de sa bouche pulpeuse. Il se tourna doucement vers moi, s'approcha et de sa voix musicale, se baissa et me chuchota :

- Eh bien tu as une double chance on dirait ! Aux vues de tes capacités, je vais t'apporter mon aide et te faciliter la tâche !

Il leva son index, de façon si minime que je faillis ne pas m'en apercevoir, mais les gardes comprirent instantanément ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ils s'emparèrent du jeune mâle qui était si concentré sur les paroles de mon Dieu, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir que les deux gardes s'étaient emparés de lui et l'avaient éloigné du centre de la clairière. Il tenta de se débattre, grogna, essaya de mordre, mais en vain, les gardes ne furent à aucun moment déstabilisés par les tentatives de défenses du vampire.

- Alice... Alice réagis, tu en es capable, penses à ta survie, à Bella, à Edward, j'ai confiance en toi ! cria-t-il à l'attention de son amie.

C'est alors que le regard vide de la jeune femme s'anima. Je pus ressentir la colère qui imprégnait son corps entier, un son guttural émana de sa gorge, ses pupilles devinrent menaçantes, puis se figèrent à nouveau, mais juste une fraction de seconde. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais l'instant suivant elle bondissait sur mes épaules... c'est ainsi que le combat débuta !

Afin de me débarrasser de cet être encombrant, je la saisis par la main et agitais mes ailes pour décoller. Mais sans que je comprenne comment, elle s'était libérée comme si elle connaissait à l'avance mes intentions. Elle se rua sur mon dos et déchira une partie de mon aile grâce à sa mâchoire puissante, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur et éveilla mes instincts.

Je lui pris le pied malgré sa tentative d'évasion et la fis voltiger contre un arbre 10 mètres plus loin. Le tronc se fracassa en deux dans un bruit assourdissant, mais déjà la vampire courrait dans ma direction. Je m'envolais au dessus d'elle et plongeais à pic visant son cœur. A moins de 50 centimètres d'elle, elle me sourit et se décala d'un pas de danse sur le côté, suffisamment pour que je m'écrase avec violence sur le sol. Un craquement lugubre dans mon dos m'indiqua que ma chute m'avait brisée ma seconde aile. Cela faciliterait le combat pour la fille, nous serions plus à armes égales, et cela me déstabilisait, voir même m'effrayait.

Nous nous étions toujours battues en trio mes sœurs et moi, utilisant le pouvoir de Céléano pour manipuler nos proies ; ne restant plus qu'à Nicothoé et moi le plaisir d'extirper les âmes aux humains suppliants. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain cette fois, et j'étais seule face à cette vampire, qui de surcroît possédait un don que j'avais jusqu'à lors négligé.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez été incapables de me fournir l'âme demandée, tu as une façon pitoyable de te battre. Laisses moi t'aider à nouveau, mais ce sera la dernière fois ! intervint Hadès de sa voix calme.

La jeune femme se figea aussitôt, le regard empli de désir pour mon Maître. Elle commençait déjà à s'avancer près de lui. Malgré la douleur due à mes blessures, je réussis à bondir en direction de la fille et d'un coup de griffe, lui arrachais des lambeaux de peau de son dos, qui se répandirent dans la clairière.

- ALICE ! cria le mâle paniqué.

Elle ne broncha pourtant pas, elle ne ressentait rien à part son désir pour Hadès. Cela m'agaça, car ne pas l'entendre souffrir, gémir ou me supplier, supprimait tout le plaisir que j'aurais pu ressentir.

- Alice, réagit, je t'aime, n'abandonnes pas, tout cela n'est qu'illusion, maîtrises ton esprit, tu peux le faire, tu connais la vérité.

Le jeune homme s'époumonait, mais les gardes le tenaient fermement, il ne pouvait se libérer.

Un bruit attira mon attention derrière moi et la vampire – sortie de sa transe – en profita pour me sauter à la gorge, me plaqua au sol toutes dents déployaient, mais stoppa ainsi son attaque. Elle ne lâcha pas son emprise et continua de me maintenir au sol, joue contre terre.

Je pouvais tout de même apercevoir à côté de nous, les responsables du bruit. Se tenaient tout proche de nous, trois vampires et un loup ! Prise de panique, je tentais de me débattre, mes efforts réduits à néant tellement la femelle était remplie de rage. Sa force était décuplée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Les quatre nouveaux intervenants s'approchèrent, c'est alors que cette « Alice » relâcha son étreinte. Je les reconnus, il s'agissait de membres de leur clan. Il y avait une fille, une magnifique blonde, d'une beauté renversante, qui s'empara de mon bras gauche, puis un brun athlétique, un sourire en coin, lui se chargea de ma jambe gauche, l'ami de l'humaine que nous devions vider de son âme s'empara avec fermeté et violence de mon bras droit, tandis que le loup que j'avais déjà identifié sauta sur ma jambe droite et enfonça ses crocs dans ma cheville. Ils se tendirent, prêts à me démembrer, membre par membre chacun leur tour pour prolonger le supplice !

Mais ils n'en firent rien et s'approchèrent du centre de la clairière, la jeune femelle s'étant enfoncée dans la forêt, après avoir prévenue la belle blonde du pouvoir de mon maître. Etant faible, les autres membres de sa famille lui avait conseillé de se tenir à l'abri un peu plus loin.

L'ami de l'humaine se mit à parler d'une voix claire, et commença les négociations avec mon Maître.

_Texte de MaCha/VEYSSEYRE_


	16. Chapter 15 Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

_POV Edward_

Après mon appel à Carlisle je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Alice et Jasper, quand j'eus une vision d'Alice. J'appelai Emmett, Rosalie et Jacob puis expliquai à Esmé ou nous allions pour qu'elle le dise à Carlisle et nous partîmes en direction de la forêt. En arrivant, Jake, Emmett et Rosalie attrapèrent la harpie et Alice fila dans la forêt. En me retournant, je vis cet être avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos - si j'avais pu avoir des frissons - et j'avançai vers lui pour lui parler.

- Bonsoir, nous ne cherchons pas la guerre et ne voulons pas nous battre avec vous ou qui que ce soit, alors nous vous laissons tranquille et vous vous en ferez autant.

Je ne savais pas du tout qui il était, je percevais quelques bribes de ses pensées mais rien de concret et cela m'énerva. Il me regardait et souriait comme si je n'étais qu'une mouche à ses yeux et se mit à penser!!

_"Vous ne comprenez donc rien mon pauvre petit insecte, je peux vous prendre tout ce qui vous est cher mais aussi vous anéantir comme un vulgaire petit insecte. Je veux l'humaine mais aussi ce loup et vous allez me les donner !!!"_

Je le regardai, il savait que je lisais dans les pensées et il voulait Bella et Jacob, mais il devait bien se douter que je ne le laisserais toucher aucun d'eux.

- Nous sommes une famille et l'humaine et le loup comme vous dîtes sont des membres de notre famille et nous ne vous laisserons pas faire ! Et d'abord, pourquoi les voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Carlisle arrivait.

_POV Carlisle_

_"Edward, fais attention à ce que tu dis et comment tu le lui dis, il est très dangereux alors calme toi, je vais parler avec lui et si jamais tu sens que ses pensées deviennent dangereuses, tu dis à tout le monde de tuer la harpie et vous partez chercher les autres à la maison et partez très loin d'ici et très vite avec Jacob et Marie."_

- Bonjour Hadès, cela faisait très longtemps, que fais-tu par ici ?

Je savais qui il était et lui savait qui j'étais, mais je devais rester très calme et poli car je savais de quoi il était capable!!

- Alors Carlisle, comme on se retrouve, et ou sont tes amis les pires vampires au monde "LES VOLTURI" ?? Aurais-tu enfin compris, et les aurais-tu laissé tomber ?

Il souriait, étant certain qu'il avait déjà la réponse car ils étaient ses ennemis et je savais qu'il les surveillait toujours!!

- Comme tu le sais, je ne suis plus avec les Volturi depuis fort longtemps. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à ma famille ? Habituellement, tu prends des bébés et des jeunes enfants et dans mon clan, il n'y a que des adultes.

Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils tout en étant étonné et à ce moment là, j'aurais voulu pouvoir communiquer avec lui comme il le faisait avec Alice. Hadès sourit à nouveau puis me fixa.

- Alors c'est ton clan, enfin ta famille !

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et inconnu de tout être vivant.

- Et bien, tu as beaucoup évolué depuis les Volturi, c'est très bien pour toi. Je ne veux que l'âme de l'humaine et celle du loup et après je vous laisse tranquille, toi et ta famille de vampires et de loups ! Oui habituellement je ne prends que des âmes humaines, de bébés et d'enfants, mais il me faut l'âme de ce loup mais aussi celle de l'humaine, car ils sont uniques et j'en ai besoin !!!

- Je ne peux pas te laisser toucher à ma famille et tu le sais alors...

A ce moment là un des gardes d'Hadès arrivait sur moi, mais Jacob bondit sur lui avant moi. Edward et lui le tinrent prêts à le démembrer. Je vis Alice et Jasper qui s'occupaient de l'autre garde. Hadès fut un instant désorienté mais se reprit vite.

- Faites ce que vous voulez d'eux, j'en ai d'autres en réserve ! Je vous donne 24h pour me livrer l'humaine et le loup sinon je vais anéantir votre ville et vous avec.

Il se retourna puis d'un coup disparut, ses gardes disparurent aussi, il ne restait plus que la harpie et nous décidâmes de la prendre avec nous, elle pourrait nous être utile.

_Texte de Marie Alice_


	17. Chapter 16 Pensées

**Pensées **

_POV Hadès_

Il retourna prés des siens, il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il promit qu'il reviendrait afin d'acquérir ce qui lui manquait, l'humaine et le loup.

Drôle de combinaison cela dit en pensant, la rationalité et l'animosité, l'intelligence animale et humaine combinée. Une puissance féroce, une agilité et la sensibilité d'un être vivant. Ces deux univers complètement opposés mais pourtant si proches, l'homme est un animal et le loup a le cœur de l'homme et sait se faire adopter par la race humaine.

Le sang humain mélangé au sang du loup, devient un antidote puissant pour la vie éternelle, sans le côté sanguinaire que peuvent avoir les vampires tout en restant en vie. Le peuple d'Hadès savait que ce fameux mélange était comme le Saint Graal, celui qui l'obtenait aurait le pouvoir sur la Terre, le Ciel et l'Enfer.

Il devenait alors dangereux de défier quiconque en possession de ce pouvoir car il n'aurait aucune chance d'y survivre.

Hadès avait tout le temps, depuis des milliers d'années son peuple était **à** la recherche de cette potion. Il avait enfin mis la main sur les élus. C'est ainsi qu'on les nommait ou plutôt les sangs mêlés. Chez les harpies, il manquait ce pouvoir du sang mêlé pour régner en maitre sur l'univers tout entier. Cet univers était peuplé de monstres sanguinaires, de créatures à deux têtes et d'immondes phénomènes aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

Hadès en était le roi devant l'éternel, il avait déjà combattu les dieux et à plusieurs reprises en avait évincé plus d'un. Il avait ce regard noir et puissant, une voix envoutante et une carrure a faire frémir une horde de guerriers. Mi homme, mi dieu, il ne craignait personne sauf peut être cette humaine chez qui il avait décelé quelque chose de bien différent.

Son cœur s'était curieusement emballé quant il la vit pour la première fois. L'avoir à sa merci le fit perdre pied et ce fut comme si son cœur fut transpercé de part en part par un poignard fictif. Etrange sensation qu'il connut a ce moment là, ce fut la première fois pour lui. _Il faut que j'ôte cette vision d'horreur devant mes yeux_ se disait-il, _pourquoi ce visage me hante depuis mon retour._

_Je n'arrive plus à être objectif, je ferme les yeux et j'ai son visage qui apparait, serais-je envoûté, une sorcière, voila ce qu'elle est, une abominable sorcière qui ma jeté un sort._

Une boule dans l'estomac, l'appétit, il a perdu l'appétit, chose complètement impossible pour ce genre de créature qui n'est jamais rassasiée.

_Je suis malade_, pensa t-il, _il faut que je me concentre sur le loup, quand je pense à lui, j'arrive à repenser à de nouvelles stratégies, à de nouveaux plans d'attaque. Mais elle, je n'y arrive pas, à la place, j'ai des pensées bien étranges qui apparaissent, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un de tout cela._

Il rassembla sa troupe, pris quelques vivres, il fallait qu'ils partent aux pays des damnés. Eux-seuls sauront le guider et retrouver la paix intérieure. La paix d'un damné, retrouver la foi en la vengeance éternelle et ne plus sentir ce sentiment de quiétude et de béatitude qui lui font extrêmement peur.

La route allait durer des semaines et être semée d'embuches. Mais le Prix en valait la chandelle, il fallait qu'il reprenne les rennes, il se sentait si nostalgique et pour un guerrier comme lui, c'était en totale contradiction avec le rôle d'un maître de sa trempe.

_Texte par Marytess_


End file.
